battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin
Marvin is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is an invertible, keyhole-shaped, two-wheeled, silver and white robot armed with a horizontal spinning flywheel with two green teeth. The flywheel itself is made of plastic while the teeth are metal. To power its flywheel, it's using four bevel based friction wheels to power the disc quickly and stop it quickly as well. Sadly, Marvin had problems with its disc's speed and teeth staying on, resulting in its 1-3 rookie season. It was built by Hal Rucker who previously competed in the second season of the ABC reboot with The Ringmaster and the third season with DUCK!. While Hal is still competing with a newly modified DUCK! for the fourth season, his daughter Hannah Rucker will be controlling Marvin. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Marvin's first ever battle placed it against Gruff and Gemini. When the rumble began, Marvin joined the others in looking for an opening before Marvin was targeted by Gruff, whom couldn't hold onto it. Marvin then took damage from the red Gemini's spinner, losing a tooth in the process and leaving its weapon to become unbalanced. After a few seconds the other tooth flew off, leaving Marvin with no real no way to dish out damage. Marvin attempted to attack Gruff again, but its weapon was too high, had no teeth, and ended up riding up Gruff's wedge. However, as Gruff dropped its lifting arm on Marvin, Marvin's weapon took off some shavings from Gruff's weapon. Marvin then spent the rest of the rumble going around with its disc, looking to remain aggressive, even without the teeth on its disc. Marvin was then nearly flipped by Gruff but was unable to mount any sort of significant attack for the rest of the rumble. Time ran out and the judges awarded Gruff a unanimous 3-0 decision. Marvin's next match was against Mischa de Graaf and Petunia. In response, Marvin opted to start the fight upside down and work as an undercutter. As the match got underway, Marvin shaved sparks off of Petunia's wedge but caused no damage. Marvin then was grappled by Petunia and suffered minor damage to its underside before being released. After a second grapple, Marvin was briefly under Petunia, whom had accidentally parked itself on top, leaving it temporarily stranded. By this point, Marvin had only one working wheel, which allowed it to get grappled again and taken into the screws, which tore off a tooth before time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Petunia. Marvin then had two untelevised fights. Its first was against Axe Backwards. Marvin was able to dish out some punishment to Axe Backwards by clipping and loosening one of its wheels and later, threw it onto the screws. Marvin won on a 3-0 unanimous decision, giving it its first win of the season. Marvin then faced the rebuilt Falcon. Unfortunately, there was very little info from the battle, apart from Falcon winning by a 3-0 unanimous decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot don't need a cheerleader because you can see in his eyes, it knows how to be aggressive. B E aggressive. B-E A-G-G R-E-S-S-I-V-E. MARVIN!" "This bots name is from the Hitchhikers Guide and is here to put an Arthur Dent in your side. The only paranoid android is you, don't panic forty-two! It's MARVIN!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television